


Flower

by Forestus



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestus/pseuds/Forestus
Summary: *学长荣x学弟嘉*dirty talk*ooc和校欺一个背景的，因为要求把荣荣改成了学长。
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 41





	Flower

朴珍荣抄完板书上的最后一行字，摘下眼镜收好，盖上笔盖，把笔记本收进包里。

“那个…朴珍荣学长。”

朴珍荣坐在窗边，他朝窗外看去，对上王嘉尔的视线。朴珍荣弯起柔和的笑眼，温柔地问道：“有什么事吗？”

王嘉尔眼神乱飘，不敢看他带着笑意的眼睛。朴珍荣注意到他捏着衣角的手关节都泛白了。他舔了一下嘴唇，说道：“您可以帮我补习吗？…我可以请你吃饭！但，但是不要太贵。”

粉色的晚霞衬着他泛红的小脸，朴珍荣看着他，粲然一笑。

这时一个声音突然打断了他们：“珍荣，你今天怎么那么慢。”

王嘉尔转头一看，是几个男生。刚才说话的那个男生站在中间，他没记错的话，是学校篮球队的队长。站在最后面的那个男生侧着脸不语，与他们没有关系似的。

朴珍荣站起来走到教室外，对那几个男生说：“走吧。”王嘉尔看着朴珍荣，他路过他的时候轻声说了一句再见，没有再看他一眼。

三两个男生回头看了看王嘉尔，他一动不动地站在原地，夏风吹开他的刘海，露出微皱的眉。

“哎，他哪班的？”林在范问朴珍荣，朴珍荣知道他问的是王嘉尔。

朴珍荣把刚编辑好的信息点了发送，随即灭了屏。“不知道，高二的。”

林在范脑海里浮现王嘉尔懵懂的表情，笑了笑说道：“长相挺可爱的。”

朴珍荣假装没听见。

“今天我就不去了，我要回家。”朴珍荣说道，把手机放回口袋里。

崔荣宰皱了皱眉：“干嘛啊，突然放鸽子。好不容易等到周五，说好玩通宵的。”

金有谦也不满道：“而且哥的妈妈不是不在家嘛？”

“你们五个人也可以玩啊。”朴珍荣面不改色地说，“不是因为我妈，我有点事儿走不开。”

几个男生扫兴地嘟囔了几句，和朴珍荣道了再见，成群结队地去往网吧的方向。

王嘉尔正沮丧着想去哪里打发打发时间再回家，手机突然震动了一下。他打开手机一看，是朴珍荣的短信。上面是一个地址，然后是他平素温柔的口吻：今晚过来吧，不收补课费。

王嘉尔高兴地欢呼着蹦了一下，差点把手机甩出去。他赶忙把手机抓稳了，激动地回复了一条信息。

王嘉尔：谢谢学长！！！！！！！🤣🤣🤩🤩😚😚

朴珍荣收到短信的时候，嘴角不自觉地勾起一丝笑。他把电视关掉，吵吵闹闹的声音一下子消失了，偌大的客厅只能听见街道外偶尔有车辆飞驰而过的声音。

王嘉尔忐忑地按下门铃，反复对照了手机上的地址，确认自己没有走错地方。他听见来开门的脚步声越来越近，心脏紧张得快要跳出来。

门打开了。朴珍荣穿着休闲服，他对王嘉尔微笑道：“进来吧。你穿这个。”他说着，指了一下鞋柜边摆出来的一双拖鞋。

王嘉尔脱了鞋，穿上朴珍荣给他准备的拖鞋。他小心翼翼地环视了一圈朴珍荣家的客厅，说：“学长的家好大。”

朴珍荣朝他招了招手，“过来。”

王嘉尔乖乖地走过去，朴珍荣领他进了房间。朴珍荣的房间也很宽，整洁的大床放在中央，落地窗旁边是书桌，有一面墙是书柜，还有独立浴室。

“随便坐吧。你想喝什么，咖啡或者茶？咖啡只有速溶的哦。”朴珍荣问。

王嘉尔有些局促地在书桌旁的椅子上坐下，说道：“我喝水就好了，谢谢。”

“好的。”朴珍荣转身走了出去。王嘉尔的视线落在他的书桌上。常用的书本整齐地摆好，有好几本是外文的，都是关于专业知识的。电脑关着，台灯暗着。房间里只有几个小地灯亮着暧昧的黄光。

王嘉尔把课本从包里拿出来，轻放在书桌上。朴珍荣拿着一杯水走回来，把水递给他，然后拉开另一张椅子坐下。

王嘉尔接过水，道了一声谢谢，仰头喝了一小口。朴珍荣把台灯打开，暖黄的灯光映在两人的脸上，朴珍荣抬眼看向王嘉尔，他红润的嘴唇泛着水光，像刚洗净的车厘子。

王嘉尔被朴珍荣看得有点不好意思，他把课本翻到其中一页，指着题目说道：“我想向学长请教一下这个……”

朴珍荣扫了几眼课本，然后拿出一本草稿本翻开新的一页。他戴上眼镜，抓过一支笔在草稿纸上开始写写画画。“我教你几个步骤怎么分析题目，你先自己写。”

朴珍荣挪了一下椅子，拉近了两人的距离。王嘉尔对着草稿纸上写的步骤，再默读了几次题目。他眉头紧锁着，还是理不清思路。

“先画图。”朴珍荣说着，身子往他那边倾斜了一点，王嘉尔能闻到他身上特有的好闻味道。

“哦。”王嘉尔握着笔的手都出汗了，笔尖在白纸上点了两点，又顿住了。

“画呀。”

“你，你看着我我画不出来……”王嘉尔说着，身子悄悄地稍微往后靠了一点点。他不明白是两人靠太近了还是房间里太热了，只觉得脸颊在逐渐发烫。

朴珍荣只是一笑，拿过纸笔，边画边柔声说道：“你看，题目说……”王嘉尔看着他的侧脸，暖色的灯光给他的黑发镀了一层金边，金属框反射出灯光的金色，握着笔的手骨节分明。然而王嘉尔的注意力全然不在题目上，耐心的讲解也没怎么听进去。

“听得懂吗？”朴珍荣说完后转过头来，镜片后的深色眼眸像深邃的宇宙，把走神的王嘉尔一下子定住了。朴珍荣注视着他的眼像有什么在燃烧，燎得他面色泛红。

王嘉尔欲要开口，朴珍荣的脸突然凑近他，鼻尖对着鼻尖，王嘉尔心脏咯噔一下，本能地往后退缩了一点。朴珍荣又贴近了一些，在他柔软的唇瓣上蜻蜓点水地留下一吻。

王嘉尔捂住嘴，一时不知所措，仿佛全身都不听使唤了。他垂着眼不敢直视朴珍荣，朴珍荣温热的呼吸近在咫尺，他能清楚地感受到自己疯狂的心跳。“为什么突然……”他的声音很轻，又带着一丝堂皇。

“就是突然想吻你。”朴珍荣一字一句地悄声说道，他的气音低沉又撩人，让王嘉尔呼吸一滞。

蓦然，朴珍荣一只手掐住他的下颚，温软的舌撬开他的牙关挤了进去。王嘉尔往后仰头，朴珍荣另一只手又按住他的后脑勺，不给他逃跑的余地。

“呜…”

朴珍荣的舌头充满侵略性地在他的口腔里掠夺，王嘉尔的舌头越是躲，朴珍荣的舌头越是追。吮吸的声音和交换津液的声音充斥着王嘉尔的耳朵，他反抗的手臂也乖顺地垂下了。

待朴珍荣终于肯放过他的时候，他脸颊上的绯红蔓延到了脖子和耳朵，泛着水光的嘴唇也变得红肿。

朴珍荣抚摸了一下他发烫的脸，温柔地拉起他的手：“森啊，来，过来。”他让王嘉尔背对着坐到自己的腿上，王嘉尔乖乖照做了，但他不敢真实地坐下去，朴珍荣伸手一搂，王嘉尔便整个人落进他的怀里。

朴珍荣的手臂从后面环住他，极有耐心地将他的校服衬衫纽扣一个一个解开。朴珍荣坏心眼地对着他的耳朵吹气，他害羞地躲开一点，朴珍荣将他那挂着耳钉的小巧耳垂含着吮吸。此时衬衫已被完全解开，朴珍荣的双手在他光滑白嫩的肌肤上游移着，然后抚上他的胸肌，手指撩拨着他胸前殷红的两点。

手指加快频率揉捏着的两颗小樱桃变得硬挺，朴珍荣轻咬着他颈侧的软肉，奇异的快感让王嘉尔忍不住扭动身子，嗓音一下子软下来：“学…学长！……啊…啊…我们…不是要补习…吗……嗯啊……学长……”

朴珍荣在他耳边轻笑一声，说：“这就是学长想教森尼的啊。”他说着，手顺着肌肤往下抚摸王嘉尔敏感的细腰，王嘉尔不安地在他怀里动着，突然觉得下面有点异样。他察觉到那抵着他的是什么，便不敢再动作了。

朴珍荣解开他的裤子，一只手伸进他的内裤里。王嘉尔慌乱地握住他的手制止他：“不可以！学长，不要！啊！”朴珍荣另一只手用力地掐了一下他的乳头，爽得他全身靠在朴珍荣身上。朴珍荣把他的裤子和内裤褪下一些，粉嫩的玉茎半勃着，头部可怜兮兮地吐出一点点晶莹的液体。

他一手握住他的玉茎开始上下撸动，他手心微凉，手指有节奏地揉捏着粉红的龟头，快感刺激着他下半身的神经。他抓着朴珍荣的袖子，扭动着身子喘息道：“哈啊不要…啊…啊…珍荣学长……嗯嗯…不要这样……哈…啊……”

“不要？你在我怀里扭得像求欢的荡妇一样，你说不要？”朴珍荣咬着王嘉尔的耳垂低语道，王嘉尔的羞耻感从心底涌上来，咬住下唇忍耐着。

他的屁股隔着衣物摩擦到朴珍荣硬热的下体，朴珍荣搂住他的腰，隔着裤子挺弄他后方的小穴。朴珍荣把手伸到他的下面，那里早就分泌了很多淫液，朴珍荣一下一下地握紧他的玉茎，低声笑道，“只是蹭了一下就流那么多水，把学长的裤子都弄湿了。森尼你要学长怎么办呢，嗯？”

王嘉尔脸红着，朴珍荣手上就着淫靡的液体加快速度地撸动玉茎，发出咕啾咕啾的声音。快感鞭打着全身，他大脑一片空白，几乎都没有思考的能力了，于是软软糯糯地说：“学长对不起…”

王嘉尔侧过头，津液顺着他的嘴角往下流，朴珍荣吻住他的唇瓣吮吸，两人的舌头互相撩拨着对方，交缠在一起。

“嗯…嗯…学长…珍荣……哈…”王嘉尔的身子一抖，白浊的精液喷射出来，泄了朴珍荣一手。“珍荣……”王嘉尔在他怀里全然放松，朴珍荣在他脸上吻了一下，然后将他抱到床上。

朴珍荣让王嘉尔跪趴在床上，接着粗暴地将他的裤子和内裤一并脱掉。王嘉尔挺翘白嫩的臀部暴露在空气中，又粉又嫩的小穴一开一合，不知羞耻地流出淫靡的液体。朴珍荣的手指在穴口周围打着圈，王嘉尔瑟缩了一下身子，他双手抓着床单，乞求道：“学长，我们不要这样好吗？”

“不要怎样？”朴珍荣将手指探进去，里面又湿又软，他把手指插进去一半，又抽出来，又插进去，淫水伴随来回抽插的动作发出噗呲噗呲的响声，小穴内壁的软肉不自觉地越收越紧，到最后紧紧吸附住快要抽出去的手指，贪婪地吮吸。“小骚货，还不舍得让哥哥走。”朴珍荣把手指拔出来，在他浑圆的屁股上啪地拍了一巴掌，痛感让他一下子清醒了不少，一根手指又插进穴里，接着又挤进去一根手指，两根手指一起抽插，扩张。

平日里总是温柔体贴的朴学长，大部分时候都是一本正经的样子，怎么对他做这样的事……他的心里涌上一股委屈，带着点哭腔说：“森尼不是…骚货。”

朴珍荣的手指退了出去，他把王嘉尔翻过来压在床上，王嘉尔的眼圈红红的，大眼睛里闪着泪光，眼神像在责怪又像在乞求，他的嘴唇也是红红的。

好可爱。朴珍荣先是愣了一秒，然后咬上他的唇，比之前的每一次亲吻更加凶狠，王嘉尔无力反抗，索性双臂搂住他的脖子，任其掠夺。朴珍荣松开他，把眼镜摘下放到一边，将自己的上衣脱下甩到床下，他的肌肉暴露在昏暗的灯光下，接着他把裤子脱掉，胯间挺立的巨物一览无余。他把王嘉尔曲着的两条腿分开，王嘉尔惊慌地往后躲，他抓着他的腿把他拉回来，硕大的龟头抵在了湿润的穴口。“学长不要！求求你…求求你……森尼做错了什么…珍荣学长，放过森尼好不好？”那么大的东西进去的话，他会疼死的。

朴珍荣俯下身子在他的脖颈两侧留下安慰的亲吻，又把他的腿分开了一点，硬热的龟头先在外部沾了一些淫液当作润滑，然后插进粉嫩的穴口，穴口被撑开，王嘉尔咬着下唇忍耐着陡增的异物感和痛感，粗长的性器一寸一寸地挺进去，里面又紧又湿，暖融融的，热情的软肉紧紧地包裹住大肉棒。朴珍荣难以自抑地发出一声满足的叹息，“你好紧…”王嘉尔只觉得里面涨涨的，被强撑开的穴口疼得他眼角渗出泪花。

他开始有节奏地抽插，每一下都顶到最深，王嘉尔紧闭着眼，皱着眉头忍耐着。刮擦到某一点的时候，那像通电一样流过全身的酥麻快感让王嘉尔抑制不住地娇喘一声，朴珍荣会意地朝那块地方发起进攻，加快频率地发狠蹂躏脆弱的敏感点。快感压倒性地盖过

“啊啊啊…慢点……啊…慢…慢点…嗯嗯…学长…啊…啊…求…求你……啊啊…嗯啊……”

他带着哭腔的呻吟又软又甜，完全激起了朴珍荣狠狠欺负他的欲望，让他更是不留余力地操干。“宝贝咬我咬得好紧…那么喜欢吗？”

王嘉尔用手背遮住通红的脸，不作回答。朴珍荣两指捏住他胸前殷红的樱桃用力一揪，下身猛烈地挺进，王嘉尔失神地张着嘴，淫荡的呻吟也拔高了音量。“…喜欢，喜欢啊……啊…啊…啊啊…”

“早就想这么操你了。”朴珍荣激烈地抽送了几十下，然后抽出来快速撸动几下，一股温热的精液射在王嘉尔的小腹上，留下一片白浊。他俯下身子吻他，从脖子一路吻到前胸，灵巧的舌在可爱的乳珠上打着圈，又顺着肌肉往下舔。王嘉尔不安分地扭着身子，朴珍荣见那玉茎又起了反应，笑着轻轻弹了一下，然后将头部含进嘴里。

湿热的感觉一下子覆盖住最敏感的部位，朴珍荣从冠状沟沿着柱身舔到根部，又将整根含进嘴里吞吐了几下，然后反复舔舐粉嫩的龟头。全然被快感支配的王嘉尔已经顾不得害羞了，他不敢相信自己能发出这么淫荡的叫声，可那也无所谓了。他下意识地抓着朴珍荣的头发，又不敢太用力，他一边呻吟着，一边叫着他的名字。

朴珍荣停下，掰开王嘉尔的腿，毫无预兆地将重新勃起的阴茎再次捅进已经被欺负得红肿的小穴。他把王嘉尔抱起来，就着插入的姿势让他跨坐到自己的大腿上，扶住他的腰，身下用力地顶弄。突然加快的频率让王嘉尔不得不搂住朴珍荣的脖子，已经高潮过一次的小穴更加敏感，朴珍荣才操了几下就出了好多水，房间里只剩下交合的水声，肉体碰撞的啪啪声，朴珍荣的喘息，还有王嘉尔的呻吟。

王嘉尔搂着他脖子的手臂也是虚的，全身上下的集中力都在交合的器官，“嗯嗯…珍荣学长…我不行了…好深…呜呜…太深了……啊…啊…啊…学长……太大了…呜……”

“我的小骚货。”朴珍荣轻咬着他羞得通红的耳朵说，而后忘情地吻着他。他的双手抓着他的臀瓣，粗大的性器往里抽送，仿佛要把囊袋都挤进去似的。

嗡——嗡——是手机振动的声音。

“唔。”王嘉尔推了一下朴珍荣，后者前一秒还沉浸在性爱的快感中。朴珍荣松开他，左右看了看，发现声源来自王嘉尔的裤袋。朴珍荣的下身还在挺弄着，王嘉尔的脸上浮着潮红，他不轻不重地拍了一下朴珍荣的肩膀，皱着小脸说道：“你拿给我嘛。”

朴珍荣笑了一下，一只手搂着他的细腰，另一只手把他的裤子拉过来，从口袋里掏出手机。王嘉尔脸上的表情僵了一下，朴珍荣调笑道：“谁啊？男朋友？”

王嘉尔没好气地蹬了他一眼，他清了清嗓子，按下接听键：“妈妈。”

朴珍荣忍不住笑了，挨了王嘉尔的又一记瞪。不得不说，他红着脸瞪人的样子特别勾引人犯罪。他在王嘉尔的腰上摸来摸去，王嘉尔用眼神制止他，他就笑着收手了。

“你怎么这么晚还不回来呀？”王妈妈在电话那头担心地说道。

王嘉尔的声音因为刚才叫太久了有点哑：“我…我在学长家里。在补习。”

朴珍荣插在他体内的大肉棒蠢蠢欲动，王嘉尔眼神示意他不要动，朴珍荣勾起嘴角，抓住他的臀瓣开始慢慢抽送。

“哪个学长啊？”

朴珍荣你这个！王嘉尔生气地瞪着他，可身下那巨物偏偏坏心眼地在碾磨着最要命的地方，朴珍荣弯着笑眼看他紧紧咬着下唇忍耐的样子，一下、一下地用力顶在敏感点上。王嘉尔爽得腿软，他往前靠着朴珍荣，尽量维持着平稳的声音对着电话说：“是…朴珍荣学长……”

朴珍荣狠狠地一用力，王嘉尔差点叫出声，他咬了一口朴珍荣的肩膀。朴珍荣从他手里拿过电话，从容地说道：“阿姨您好，我是朴珍荣。杰森现在在我家里，我在给他补习。因为时间太晚了，我就让他在我家住下了。请放心。”

王嘉尔惊讶地看着他，无声地骂道：“你在说什么啊！”

“啊，这样。那真是麻烦你照顾小嘉了。”王妈妈听起来还有点开心。

“不用客气阿姨，这是我该做的。”朴珍荣把电话挂断，他说最后一句话的时候是看着王嘉尔说的，王嘉尔清楚地明白那漆黑的眸子里熊熊燃烧着欲火。

王嘉尔还是壮着胆子表达了自己的不满：“我没有说要在你家住一晚上啊！你为什么要和我妈妈乱说，你怎么那么讨……”

王嘉尔最后一个字还没说完，朴珍荣把他扑倒在床上疯狂地抽插，快感又开始攀升，朴珍荣一边操他，一边说：“你刚刚想说我什么？”

“没什么…啊……”王嘉尔的大脑又不能思考了，他抓着床单，随着抽插频率的加快，快感如同坐过山车一般，冲上顶峰，最后落下。他直接被朴珍荣干射，精液飞溅出来，朴珍荣也把精液射进了他的体内。

朴珍荣满足地叹了口气，从王嘉尔的身体里退出来。小穴被操得合不回来，穴口又红又肿，几股白色和透明色的液体溢出来，晕湿了床单。

朴珍荣抱着他走进浴室，然后让他站在浴缸里。他站在王嘉尔的背后，命令他道：“身子弯下去，对，抬起屁股，抬起来。”

王嘉尔双手抓着浴缸两边，朴珍荣的手扶住他的腰，把再次挺立的阴茎插进还在流淌出精液的小穴里。王嘉尔撅着屁股，朴珍荣不急不慢地抽插了几下，都没有干到点上，接着就不动了。

“学长…”王嘉尔扭动了一下身子，主动收缩软肉夹了一下在体内的肉棒。

朴珍荣笑了笑，说道：“学长有点累了。”

那你还做！王嘉尔暗骂道，可是后面的欲望一被挑起就难以浇灭，王嘉尔难耐地撅着屁股往后贴，他双手支撑在浴缸的两边，小幅度地前后耸动着屁股，小穴不满足地吃着大肉棒，又夹又吸的，朴珍荣爽得倒吸一口凉气，他拍着王嘉尔的屁股，笑着说道：“你挺有天分的啊。”

“…我没有……”王嘉尔浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，因为这个姿势实在累人，他动得腰都酸了，还远达不到快感。王嘉尔不动了，他奶着嗓子撒娇道：“学长……”

朴珍荣轻笑一声，他摸着他的后腰，带着笑音说：“求我操你啊。”

王嘉尔咬了咬唇，身后的欲望几乎要吞噬他，他抓着浴缸的手暗暗用力，几个字眼轻轻地从齿间流出：“请…请学长操我……”

“什么啊？”朴珍荣调笑道，掐了一下他的腰。

“请学长操我……啊！啊啊……啊…嗯…嗯…呜呜呜……学长…啊…哈……啊啊啊……”朴珍荣双手按住他的腰，毫不保留地激烈抽插，每一下都狠狠击在脆弱的敏感点，快感叠加的同时欲望也在叠加，理智的神经早就被剪断，王嘉尔扭动着腰肢，失神地张着嘴，泪水从眼角滑过脸颊，淫荡的呻吟在浴室里响着回音。“学长…学长…操我……嗯嗯…嗯啊…珍荣……呜呜…”

朴珍荣揪住他的头发，发狠地做最后的冲刺。他用力地抽插，小穴被操得汁水横流，大量淫靡的液体顺着王嘉尔的大腿根部一路流下来。朴珍荣抓住他的腰，闷吼一声，身子抖了几下，王嘉尔叫出了哭声，精液一股一股地射满了他的体内。

朴珍荣叹息一声，从他体内抽出。王嘉尔扶着浴缸缓缓跪下，精液从穴口里流出来，弄到了浴缸里。

朴珍荣在浴缸里坐下，把他拉进怀里。他温柔地吻着他的额头，手伸到他后面还在汩汩地流出精液的小穴。他用手指把流出来的精液又一点一点送进穴口里，用哄孩子般的语气对王嘉尔说：“要全部吃进去才能怀宝宝哦。森尼，要不要怀学长的宝宝？”

在高潮的余韵中还没缓过来的王嘉尔又红了耳朵，用仅剩的一点力气捶了一下他的胸口：“滚开。”

**Author's Note:**

> drop a ❤️   
> 爱你们😚


End file.
